


make a mess

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan can't help but think of phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	make a mess

Dan wakes up horny, from a horny dream.

It’s nothing new. He’s young, he has an overactive brain that likes to wander when he’s drifting into a world of subconsciousness.

The dream is blurry, ebbing away from the corners of his brain as he blinks away the sleep from his eyes. His brain may be sleepy, and his body might be sluggish and slow, but there’s one part of him that isn’t.

He’s quick to realise that he’s hard in his pants, straining against the thin material that already feels damp to the touch where it’s stuck to his sticky, hot skin.

He groans, rolls to his side to have a quick glance of his clock that’s flashing in bright almost-neon lettering that it’s still early, and he still has time before he actually has to be forced to get out of bed.

He sighs, and with that, he’s reaching under the covers to slide a hand down his belly, stopping short underneath his belly button to scratch at the skin there, fingernails drag over the few wiry curls that grow there, and then with an impatient sigh he’s shoving his hands into his boxers to wrap his fingers around himself.

He knows he’s not going to last long; he never really does when it’s just morning wood. He begins to tug and pull at himself in a lazy way, wanting to drag out the feeling just a little longer.

With his eyes closed shut, he’s able to picture images behind darkened eyelids. It’s no surprise that the first thing to come to mind is Phil.

He’s got a good few moments saved up for moments like this; moments that are only few and far between or moments that are engraved inside his brain, consisting of just a few grainy pixels and crackled voices over crappy laptop speakers.

He thinks of the other day when he was sat on this very bed, legs criss-crossed and laptop perched on a pillow in front of him. He remembers watching Phil touch himself through a screen, listening to the sound of his breathy moans. 

It’s not much, not until he actually gets the touch Phil for real, but it’s enough. He may be too lazy to actually pull his boxers down off himself, but right now he’s nothing thinking about that. 

Instead, he’s thinking about the bump of Phil’s knuckles, and now when he saw them last they were running up and down in a frantic frenzy as he’d touched himself with a greedy want and need.

He twitches in his palm at the thought of it; Phil being so needy in bed, letting words of praise and request babble past his lips.

They can never be as loud as they want to be when they’re having Skype sex, but Dan is eager to be able to swallow down those lengthy moans he knows Phil holds back, eating them up like they’re the most delicious thing on Earth.

He’s going a bit faster now, sure enough his hand is a blur where it wanks at himself with an impressive speed. He digs his heels into the soft give of his mattress, imagining the dip of it if Phil were here, leaning over him, knees bent and cock hard, right where he could have it, all for himself.

A small grunt escapes him, and he’s quick to cover it up with an awkward cough.

Chances are his family is still asleep, or up and out already. But he’s not taking the risk of being caught having a wank. It’s not going to stop him though, nor will it slow him down.

He sucks in a breath and holds it, tugging at himself with purpose now. It feels good and he wants to come.

He  _ needs  _ to come.

He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of Phil. He feels himself get impossibly harder as he dreams of what he could do if he was here.

His hands on his skin. His lips on his mouth. Hands wandering, exploring his body.

His ass clenches and he’s thrusting his hips up into the tunnel his fist has created inside his pants.

His balls are tight and hot, and he’s sure he’s sweating all over.

He thrusts again, and he imagines what it would be like to thrust up into something other than just a hand or a mouth.

He pictures something new; Phil perched on top of him, body bare and ready, his hole open and ready to be fucked.

Dan lets out a small gasp, luckily not too loud to have to worry about.

Fucking Phil isn’t a  _ new  _ though. But it is  _ new.  _ It’s uncharted territory, and something he knows now, he definitely wants, or at least, something he definitely wants to discuss when he sees him next.

He clings to the imagery of this ghost like Phil, riding him, taking him so easily. If Dan could speak right now, he might cry.

Instead, he takes another deep breath, and pushes the heels of his feet harder into the bed beneath him.

His balls get tighter, his body grows hotter, his dick pulses in his hand and with one final jerk and twist of his hand, it’s over.

He comes and he comes hard. Spilling into his hand, it escapes through the cracks of his fingers and his pants become increasingly wetter.

His chest heaves with each heavy breath. With his one good hand he’s ripping back the covers to assess himself now that he can be bothered to look.

His dick is still softening; the tip pokes out from the waistband all pink and swollen and glistening wet.

He lets out a happy and content sigh as he peels back his boxers. He scrunches up his face as first at the sensation before they’re halfway down his thighs, and he’s letting out a soft,

“Oh,” under his breath.

The sight is almost heavenly. He’s not sure if it’s actually a good thing to be so turned on by your own body and your own mess, but he enjoys the look of himself.

He smiles as an idea comes to him. He reaches blindly on the bedside for his phone, and once his fingers curl round the object, he snatches it up without a moment to waste.

He angles the phone from his belly, making sure to get the perfect shot. He laughs to himself as he snaps the photo.

He looks at it. Looking at the image of his softening dick, come webs between his skin around him. His belly and thighs are sticky with it. It’s so intensely hot, he’s sure Phil’s going to love it.

He sends the photo and types out the text beneath it with just one hand, the other still sticky with come.

‘this is what happens when i wake up horny n thinking of you’

It’s comical how quickly Phil responds.

‘zomg o.O that’s so hot there’s so much of it ._.’

Dan snorts and runs a finger through the mess. It’s cooling now, and if he wants to get in the bathroom before anybody else, he’s going to have to move his ass.

But right now he’s feeling stated and happy and a little giddy; all a mixture of every good hormone rushing through his brain for once.

He wipes his hand on his belly and laughs softly to himself.

‘only for you though. all for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
